1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus which uses an ink sheet carrying thereon ink to be transferred to transfer the ink to a recording sheet in response to an information signal, thereby recording on the recording sheet an image corresponding to the information signal. The recording apparatus includes, for example, a so-called facsimile apparatus, an electronic typewriter (ETW), a printer or a word processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Description will hereinafter be made with a facsimile apparatus taken as an example of recording apparatus.
An example of the conventional facsimile apparatus is shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, a roll of ink sheet wound on a core 2 as shown in FIG. 1 has generally been used as an ink sheet 1 superposed on recording paper 5. The ink sheet 1 unwound from the roll is directed between a thermal head 3 and a platen roller 4 via a tension roller 6 and is taken up by a take-up shaft 8 via a further tension roller 7. On the other hand, the recording paper 5 is directed to between the thermal head 3 and the platen roller 4 so as to be superposed under the ink sheet 1. In this manner, the recording by heat transfer is effected with the ink sheet 1 and the recording paper 5 being conveyed while being nipped between the thermal head 3 and the platen roller 4.
Thus, where such a structure is adopted, the user of the apparatus must pass the rolled ink sheet 1 through a narrow space in which various members are disposed proximate to one another, as shown in FIG. 1, and the mounting of the ink sheet requires a very cumbersome operation.
So, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 26360/1984 (filed in Japan on Aug. 12, 1982 and laid open on Feb. 18, 1984), there is known a heat transfer printing apparatus in which an upper frame is pivoted upwardly and then a transfer ribbon roll is set on a lower, frame and the transfer ribbon is placed so as to extend from the transfer ribbon roll onto a guide rail, a thermal head and a transfer ribbon feeding roller, whereafter the upper frame and the lower frame are closed together.
In this apparatus, however, the transfer ribbon is in the form of a roll and moreover, this roll of transfer ribbon is provided on the lower frame, and thus, it has ben necessary to mount and dismount the roll of transfer ribbon with respect to the lower frame. Moreover, the transfer ribbon must be mounted to the body while creeping or rubbing on the thermal head and therefore, it has been necessary to take care so that the transfer ribbon is not damaged and the thermal head is not stained when the transfer ribbon is mounted.